Lincoln's romantic night
by redcat5
Summary: After so many years, Lincoln's one true love Ronnie Ann has move back to Royal Woods. but as they rekindle their relationship the might be thinking about give away their virginity's (Rated M for future chapters)
1. Chapter 1

10 years later after Ronnie Ann Move. Lincoln was lonely. Sure he got his best friend Clyde by his side. And he did have a few girlfriends growing up. But he saw Ronnie Ann as his Soul-mate. He love her more then her looks and sure she use to pick on him but that was to get his attention. The last time he saw her was last year on the fourth of July. But soon she may return to him.

Lincoln woke up one day in his new room. Not the closet but Lori and Leni old room since Lori married Bobby and Leni is engage to Chaz. And Luna became a Rock star with an apartment in Vegas and Luan is a Famous comedian in New York.

Lincoln walk down to the kitchen to get some Breakfast. Lynn came to him and said. "hey Lincoln guess what?". Then Lincoln Jokingly replied. "you finally took a Shower since your big collage game last week?". Then Lynn replied. "no Ronnie Ann is moving back to Royal Woods". Then Lincoln was surprise and turn to Lynn. "Really did Lori tell you". Then Lynn said. "yep she going to Community Collage in town and she gonna work in Dad's Restaurant"

then Something inside of Lincoln spark's a very warm and fuzzy feeling a Feeling he wish for deep down but never known it. Then Lincoln rush to his room get his cell phone and call Clyde. Then Clyde woke up answering his phone and said. "Lincoln it's Saturday I'm resting from school". Then Lincoln said. " Sorry Buddy but I got great news. Ronnie Ann is moving back to Royal Woods". Then Clyde replied. "why aren't you dating Jenny Roads". The Lincoln replied. " we were but she left me for Butch Lorny from high school. Last time we spoke she said she never want's to see me anymore".

Then Clyde ask. "so your going to have another chance with Ronnie Ann" then Lincoln said. " yep I will. I'll bet she Miss me. I'll call you back". Then Lincoln hanged up.

Then Lincoln walk down and walked to Lynn and Said. " So Lynn When is Ronnie Ann Moving back".

Then Lynn Said while eating some Pudding. " oh she should be here by noon". Then Lincoln was Shock and yell At Lynn. "why Didn't you Tell me sooner". Then Lynn Replied. "Lori called me Before You woke up. She and Bobby wanted to surprise you". Then Lincoln hang his head down and took a deep breath. Then he said. "Okay even as Adults my sisters make my life miserable".

A Few hour later Ronnie Ann drove in front of the loud house. Once she got out of the car Lincoln and the Rest of the family greeted her. Lynn Sr said. "nice to see you Ronnie Ann. I bet your ready to work at my restaurant". Then Ronnie Ann said. "of course Mr. Loud I promise to be a good Chef". Then Rita came to her and Said. "we all miss you. Especially Lincoln". Then Lincoln yell. "Mom your embarrassing me". Then Ronnie Ann came to Lincoln and Said. "you'll miss me don't you lame-o". then Lincoln Said. "of course you been gone for too long". Then Ronnie Ann said. " hey once I finish moving in how about we hang out". Then Lincoln said. "Really". Then Ronnie Ann said. " I don't have to work until next week so we can go to the mall or whatever". Then Lincoln smile and said "Sure the Mall that sounds fine"

Inside Lincoln was happier then he ever was before but he then was getting nervous, what if he shrews it up. What if make Ronnie Ann hate him. That starts the tale of a Romantic and Dramatic story


	2. Chapter 2

Two days later Ronnie Ann came to Lincoln door, she rang the doorbell, and Lincoln answered it. Then Lincoln answer. "oh hey Ronnie Ann ready for the mall". Then Ronnie Ann Replied "that's why I'm here lame-o". then after a short drive to the mall Lincoln and Ronnie Ann try out all the mall stores. They ate the free samples, play all the games in the arcade, watch a scary movie in the theater. Normally the girl cling to the boy during the scary movie but in Lincoln case it's other way around.

At the end of the day Lincoln and Ronnie Ann head to her car. While inside Ronnie Ann took a deep breath and said. "Lincoln there's something real serious I want to talk to you about". Then Lincoln Replied. " you wants us to be boyfriend and girlfriend again". Then Ronnie Ann said. "well kinda, you see I want you and me to have sex". Then Lincoln was surprise he never been more surprise then before in his life. Then he Said. "Are you sure. You can only have your first time once. Wouldn't you have your first time with some cooler guy". Then Ronnie Ann said. "The only reason I pick on you is cause I like. You can't be more dense. I'm pretty sure you should be my first". Then Lincoln took a deep breath then said. "Okay just give me some time to mentally prepare about it".

Then Ronnie Ann said. " Okay take all the time you need".

Then Ronnie Ann drove Lincoln home then Lincoln got out of the car then walk to Ronnie Ann she Roll up the window and he Give her a kiss. Then Ronnie Ann said " Love you lame-o, Remember what we Talk about". Then Lincoln wave her good bye. Then Lincoln walk in the front door and Lynn, Lucy Lana, Lola and Lily greet Lincoln with Grins of excitement. Then Lynn said. "So how did it go" then Lincoln firmly Said. " Lana, Lola, Lily can you please the the room". Then the younger sisters did as they were told and Lincoln ask the other Sisters. "Lynn, Lucy can I ask you something personal".

Then Lynn said. "did your date when bad" then Lincoln said. " No it went great. It just Ronnie Ann want me and her to..." Lincoln try to blurred out what he need to say. " have sex". Then Lynn and Lucy scream with intense excitement. Then Lincoln was Confuse and Said. " huh... wait don't tell me". Then Lynn brag. "yep had my first time when I was 18 with a guy in my collage baseball team". Then Lucy said. "had my first Time with a shy classmate in Community collage on my last birthday. He was shy and insecure but I gave him the courage to go with it". Then Lincoln said. " Does Mom ad Dad know about this". Then Lynn said. " no and you better keep it that way or you won't have your chance with Ronnie Ann or anyone if you know what I mean". Then Lynn pound her fist while threatening Lincoln.

Then Lincoln said. " Okay I won't tell just give me some advice". Then Lucy said. " sure a girl first time can hurt so be gentle. And try to be romantic". Then Lincoln said. "okay boy girls are hard to understand".

Then a Couple of days later in Community College. Lincoln and Clyde were talking about what Ronnie Ann Said to him. Then Clyde said. "boy you the moves on her so fast". Then Lincoln said. I Don't know do you have any advice". Then Clyde react harshly. "Oh no I give up on love when Lori married Bobby. Your asking the wrong guy". Then Ronnie Ann Walk to Lincoln and Clyde then said said. "hey guys. How are you doing". Then Lincoln laugh nervously and Clyde said to Lincoln. " I'll leave the two of you alone". Then he walked to class. Then Ronnie Ann said. " so you ready tonight?". Then Lincoln rub his neck, sighed and Said. " I don't think I'm ready". Then Ronnie Ann give him a big frown and said. " I thought you like me?". Then Lincoln said. " of course I do. But to tell you the truth. I've never slept with anyone before. And I'm Afraid I might mess it up". Then Ronnie Ann said. "we're not kid's anymore. We're adults. I've spent my childhood away from you. Do you know how long I've waited for this".

Then Lincoln said. "what do you want me to Do?". Then Ronnie Ann said "forget it I thought you loved me but I see I was wrong. Goodbye". then Lincoln Reacted and said "Wait Ronnie Ann don't.

If you Want me to give you your first time alright. Just wait tonight I promise". Then Ronnie Ann Smiled and said. "okay I'll Wait tonight.

Then With Lincoln's adult life getting more dramatic thing's might not be easy anymore. But the night he's going to have will be unforgettable.


	3. Chapter 3

A few hours before his romantic night with Ronnie Ann Lincoln was anxious, more anxious before in his life and that's saying a lot. But if he doesn't do this he might lose Ronnie Ann forever. Then Lynn walk in wave to him and said. "hey Lincoln so you pop your cherry yet". Then Lincoln said. " no but me and Ronnie Ann are saving it for tonight". Then Lynn push Lincoln and grab him by the collar and said. "Lincoln you better not chicken out. A girl's first time is the most precious moment of her life. If you Break Ronnie Ann heart. I'll break you arms and legs". Then Lincoln said in a scared voice. "what you want me to do". Then Lucy came in and said. " maybe you can ask Lori for help. She might have Ideas how to calm your cold feet". Then Lincoln ponder and scratch his chin thinking it might help.

Then a few minutes later. Lincoln try call Lori on his cellphone. Then the call was pick up by Bobby. "hey little loud". Then Lincoln was nervous very nervous. If Bobby knew Lincoln want to take his helpless little sisters virginity, he would neuter him with very dull rocks. Then Lori came out of the shower with a towel on and grab the phone. "Lincoln did you found out about Your little surprise". She said in a sweet voice.

Lincoln was relieve that he's talking to his sister. "huh Lori can I tell you something". Then Lori said. " Sure Lincoln you can tell me anything". Then Lincoln took a deep breath and said. "okay but you can't tell Bobby or Mom and Dad. Ronnie Ann want's to have sex with me". Then Lori was shock. Shock cause her only brother has become a man but concern with the anxiety he's feeling.

Then she said. "Lincoln listen if you not ready then don't force it. Just do it when your 100% comfortable. And I know that Ronnie Ann well wait for you". Then Lincoln ask. " was it hard your first time". Then Lori said. " I haven't had my first time until the honeymoon. During collage Bobby ask me to have our first time. But I told him to wait. And like a gentlemen he did. So if Ronnie Ann love you she'll wait".

Then for some reason Lincoln was not Anxious anymore. "huh what you said made feel more okay it". Then Lori said. " are you going to wait". Then Lincoln said. That's okay I'm going to Talk to Ronnie Ann and ask if she ready or not". Then Lori then said. "okay but Link don't forget protection". Then Lincoln replied "okay I promise" then he hang up.

Then Lincoln walk to Ronnie Ann's house, not her old one but her not smaller one. Then Lincoln ringed the door bell and Ronnie Ann answered. Then she smiled and pulled Lincoln into her house saying. "Lincoln you keep your promise, so you ready". Then Ronnie Ann slowly took off her jacket and toss it to the floor then she took off her hairband and throw it to Lincoln. Lincoln was blushing very hardly. Then Ronnie Ann kiss Lincoln and drag him to her bedroom. For a second Lincoln give in and make out with her with passion and lust. But Lincoln snap out of it to break off and said to Ronnie Ann. "Wait Ronnie Ann do you really want to do this". Then Ronnie Ann pouted and push Lincoln off her bed. Disappointed she said. " I thought you care about me". Then Lincoln Said. " Of Course I do but when I ask Lori what to do, she said it might be best if we do it when we're ready". Then Ronnie Ann put her face on her hands and cry a little bit then face Lincoln and said. "okay do you know why I want sex with you" then Lincoln guess. " is it because you like me". Then Ronnie Ann said. "Okay that's not the only reason, When Bobby married Lori they were so much in love. Even more when they first started dating. If that was possible. Being around when their so lovely-dovely, I was reminded of that first kiss you give me". Then Lincoln said. "you've give me a black eye when I first kiss you". Then Ronnie Ann said. " I was embarrass but I secretly like it, Remember the reason I've pick on you is so you notice me". Then Lincoln said. " so are you ready now. Cause I well only do it with you if your ready". Then Ronnie Ann said. " I'm more ready then I was before in my life.

Then Lincoln kiss Ronnie Ann tell they both blush. Ronnie Ann took off her shirt exposed her sport bra. Then Lincoln took off her sport's Bra for her and lightly touch her firm Breasts. Then Ronnie Ann took off Lincoln shirt and stork his chest then she use her fingers to play with Lincolns white hair. Then Both Lincoln and Ronnie Ann took off their pant and underwear then they were making out with great love and passion then Lincoln got hard and before Lincoln could stick it in. "Wait" he said putting a condom on like he promise Lori. Then Lincoln stick it in Ronnie Ann felted a little bit of pain then Lincoln was worried and said. "oh my gosh do you want me to pull it out" then Ronnie Ann said "no it's fading away a little bit". Then after several more minutes of love making Lincoln came and the both collapse.

They woke up a couple of hours later then Ronnie Ann Smiled at her lover and kiss him on the forehead. Then Lincoln said. "so We're officially a couple now". Then Ronnie Ann Jokingly said. "Until you cross me". Then Lincoln said "huh Ronnie Ann let's keep it to ourselves of a little while okay" then Ronnie Ann smiled and Said "okay".

To be continue?


End file.
